What I Wouldn't Give
by TherealMrs.EdwardCullen94
Summary: Grey's Twilight crossover,Edward left Bella, Her and Jacob are married, what happens when Bella goes into labor and finds out her babies might not have the same father?, Grey's Up to date, Almost all human, Addison is visiting, Mark a vampire?
1. Chapter 1: Talent Show

Here's a new story, I will continue both this and Morning Darkness, Please review Chelsea :)!

I own nothing but the plot *dapping eyes*

You will probably need a tissue or two though this chapter

What I Wouldn't Give-

Chapter One- Talent Show

Bella's POV-

I was getting ready to sing; Jessica and Mike were singing right now, they were singing "If I Didn't Have You." At once that would be a perfect song for _him_ and me at one time. I still couldn't say his name, Even though it has been over a year, since he said goodbye, and even though I had Jacob now, I still couldn't forget _him_. _He's dead Bella, dead because of you. _I thought. My prince charming, my knight in shinning armor, my Edward, dead. I knew the other Cullen's were in the audience, they didn't know I was singing though; I had only talked to Alice that one time over the phone, I spent all my time with Jacob now, and she didn't push a visit or anything. But I do remember the call, Like it was yesterday, _Bella, Edward's dead, I tried to come and see you after I found out but you wasn't home, I hope your not dead too, I haven't heard from you in forever. Call me back, Alice. _I called her, back, she asked if I wanted to stay with her and the other Cullens, They were back now, I said no, why go back to the big white house, why see them again. Instead I cried all night in Jacob's arms, then everything else happened and now here I was with only 3 weeks left in my pregnancy, a senior in high school and married, Charlie was thrilled. None of the Cullens knew either; I hadn't seen them in over a year, _him_ less. I had almost sung Everytime by. Britney Spears but I decided that it would be better if I sung What I Wouldn't Give, for me and for Jacob. Jessica and Mike got done and it was my turn, I knew they would tell the moment I got on stage all of my secrete, I was wearing the wedding ring Jacob gave me and of course huge in one area. Mr. Vaner was announcing names, and "now singing What I Wouldn't Give, Bella Black," he said. _Oh, crap. I forget about the name, I thought, whatever_. I walked out on stage in my maternity dress, it was midnight blue, his favorite color on me. I heard the in-take of breaths and knew that the Cullens now knew. Angela was at the piano playing for me, I was now learning; I gave my cue and started singing

_Feeling like i can't forget but i want to  
It's like i don't know how to live I'm afraid to  
I used to think take them as they come without hesitations no  
Now it's like my head is filled with lies and persuasions_

I looked out and saw them (the Cullens) but I kept signing away, with tears in my eyes.

_As the sun begins to fall i hear her calling out to me she's sayin' hurry it's one more  
day gone_

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
So i can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

I am feeling dissonant and distracted

The toxic chemicals are spilling in my head and they're bleeding deadly reactions

And as the moon begins to rise he shows me all the colors that i'm hiding i'm hiding myself

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
What i wouldn't give to get some rest  
So i can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

I was crying, but not too bad I couldn't sing clearly. I couldn't see that well, but I survived thankfully

Am i desperately losing this fight  
When i should really be choosing my flight  
Take me now

"I don't want you," He said

"Be happy," He said,

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
What i wouldn't give to get some rest  
So i can remember how to live again  
I wanna live again

"I love you" He said again, and again

What i wouldn't give just to forget  
What i wouldn't give to get some rest  
What i wouldn't give just to forget  
So i can remember how to live

Then I was done, I still had tears streaming down my face but I was glad I could get this over with, to move on. I heard all the claps and looked again to where the Cullen's were sitting, Esme was crying and sopping, Charslie trying to calm her, Alice was sopping in Jasper's arms. Emmett was shaking his head back and forth _NO! I thought_, Emmett doesn't believe me _WHAT!_. Rosalie had a look of-how-could-you-do-this-to-us. I look towards the back and saw two piercing sparkling green eyes I would do from anywhere; one's that shined more then the others looking back at me. _Edward!? _The last thing I felt was my head hit the floor.

There it was, and here I am about to cry :(, I know it was short but the next chapter will be longer, I hope you enjoyed that and if you haven't read Morning Darkness, please read that as well. Review and things will look up!! Grey's will be in the next chapter Ooooooo!!! I can't wait, Check out my poll to vote for what story I need to work on next!!

Songs for this chapter,

Hear You Me- Jimmy Eat World (You were going to read Edward singing this!!)

What I Wouldn't Give- Holly Brook- (the song Bella sung)

Everytime- Britney Spears

Please, Please Review

Chelsea :)


	2. Chapter 2: Hear You Me

Wow shocked at how much you love my story!! So for a special treat, both the second and third chapters are going to be uploaded tonight!!! Enjoy :)

What I wouldn't give-

Chapter Two: Hear You Me

Edward's POV-

Bella thinks I'm dead, she has no clue I will be singing in after this next persons song, I was going to sing, Hear You Me, for my Bella, my love who is dead, dead because of me, dead because I left her. Now singing What I Wouldn't Give, Bella Black. _Please do not tell me, Bella is singing right now. _I thought to myself,. I walked in; I had to see her of course I had heard the whole song, but the words that kept ringing though my head was, _What I wouldn't give, just to forget, What i wouldn't give to get some rest, So i can remember how to live again, I wanna live again._ Angela was playing the piano, beautifully I must add, and Bella was singing she wasn't dead_. _She wasn't dead. But she was married and I saw her belly, it was huge, she was pregnant. I locked eyes with my ex-best friend, Jacob Black who was looking at Bella like she was his, He ran out of the room when he saw me, oh shit she was married to Jacob. I felt a wave of irritation towards Alice, she told me she had only talked to Bella once but all along she knew Bella wasn't dead. I still don't know why I thought she was dead. I heard the end of Bella's song, from inside the gym, it was beautiful and she was wearing the most beautiful midnight blue dress I saw her look out to my family, and then she looked at me with those beautiful chocolate brown eyes I have missed for so long and loved. The next thing I knew she had fainted. And I was running to save her. Without a care in the world

***

Bella's POV-

I was still out of it when I heard the voices, "Bella, Bella," I heard Angela, I didn't hear Jake's voice anywhere, I could only think that he didn't he see my fall, he should have been the first one up here shouldn't he have been. I heard many voices, but one smooth as velvet stood out from all the rest, "Bella, Bella, Bella, love, can you hear me" he said, the voice was frantic, scared, upset, sad. "Edward" I said groggily, and then I smelled the blood, "I'm here love" he said. "The BABY!" someone screamed, "her water broke" I think Charslie said, "Get the baby out!!" someone screamed, Charslie called for a helicopter to air lift me to the hospital where he now worked, Seattle Grace. I opened my eyes and saw everyone around me, the whole school, The Cullens, Renee' and Charlie, Angela. But no Jacob. I also heard Charslie talking to a doctor named Dr. Addison Montgomery, He asked for a delivery room to be set up before we got there, I could only guess she was a neonatal doctor. He closed the phone then turned to me, "Bella we are going to be taking you to the hospital, your water broke, and I've got the best neonatal specialist on hand ready to help get your baby safely out. "Where's Jake?" I asked. "He ran when he saw me walk in" Edward said. The helicopter came soon and I was on my way with Charslie to the hospital. Edward and the rest of the family were rushing as well, with my parents, in their cars. I fell asleep in the helicopter and woke up in a unfamiliar hospital room, I had to be in one of the rooms on the mother/baby floor. I had tubes stuck to me, and some weird medical stuff Edward was by my bed as well as Alice they told me the rest of the family was in the waiting room. A doctor in salmon/pink scrubs walked in with Charslie. "Hello, Mrs. Black, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery, can you tell me a bit about your pregnancy". She held her hand out, I shook it, "I was 3 weeks till dew last week, and so far I have had very little complications" I said. "Okay, well your four centimeters dilated" she said she was reading my chart "Is he the father?" she asked looking over at Edward who was holding my hand. "No, the father has failed to show up, he wasn't even there when I fainted." I said. I was glad she didn't push the Edward thing, I didn't know how to explain that, He is my ex-boyfriend who left me heartbroken and yes Dr. Montgomery he could be the father, but that was over a year ago, and even though I'm married I love him more then the real father. "Yes, since you fainted it put you into labor, it is okay that you are three weeks before due, there should be very little complications with the baby" Dr. Montgomery said, "Is it alright if I do an ultrasound?" she asked, "Sure, Dr. Montgomery, anything you need." I said. "Please, call me Addison" she said, "Sure", I said, "and you can call me Bella" I said, she squirted the gel, and started running the wand over my huge belly, looking for my baby's heartbeat, "Bella, did you know you were having twins?" Addison asked, I was clearly surprised, "No, Addison I did not know that", I said answering her question, "Charslie get me an OR, We need to get the second baby out now!" She said franticly, Charslie nodded and I asked Edward to go get my parents, he did and they were all back as she explained what was going to happen "Bella, we are going to do an emergency cesarean section, your second baby is in distress, the first baby will be in distress as well very shortly if we don't get them out." Addison said. I looked at my parents, Renee' gave me a little hug, "Mom?" I asked, "Yes baby" she said, "Can you be in the OR when the babies are born, I hope you have the camera, Jake will want to see everything" I said, "sure, anything" my mom said, Charlie gave me a hug and told me he would see me soon, and that he called Jake. Alice wished me good luck and said she couldn't wait till she saw the babies. "Edward," I started I was glad I could say his name again, "Yes Bella," he said nervously, By now we were in the hall, nobody but Addison, Charslie, My mom and the nurses would be in the OR were there but I still couldn't tell him he might be a dad. "Remember I have always loved you" I squeezed his hand once more and then let go as they wheeled me into the operating room.

Jacob's POV- (that dog, hehe)

Here I was with Leah, in the middle of something big, something huge better then anything else and I got a call from Charlie, he left a voicemail, "Leah, hon let me listen to this, Charlie never calls me, She hesitated but let me up anyway, "You'll owe me" she said, "sure, sure" I said. I listened to the voicemail, "Jacob, Bella's fainted and is in labor, at Seattle Grace, I really don't know why you left but they are taking her back for a c-section now, you better here" I deleted it, "Hey Lea, wanna come see my baby it's being born now?" I asked, "Jacob Black, why would I want to do that?" she asked, "please, we'll hold hands and all" I said, Charlie's voicemail playing in my ear, "Fine," she said, she got dressed as I did, I soooo had to get ride of Bells soon.

Edward's POV-

Charslie and Addison had just wheeled away my love Bella, I walked out to the waiting room where my family was, "Edward, I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner" Alice said, "Don't worry Alice, let's just hope Bella and the babies get out okay" I said and settled in for a long wait. I didn't know when I feel asleep, but Alice nudged me, "Edward wake up, She's out of the OR, you can go see her now." She said, I knew she was giving me a few minutes with Bella then the rest of them would come in, I had a feeling I was going to have to lie, Because Jacob's babies would not be cute, I ran into Charslie on my way, "Is she okay for visitors, like Alice said?" I asked, He had a look of pain, sadness, _disappointment!!?_, "Yeah, son you can." He said, short answer. "What's wrong?" I asked scared. He didn't answer, "Charslie what's wrong?" I asked again, "You will have to see for yourself, we have a lot to talk about" he said, I ran the last few steps into Bella's room. I almost knocked down Addison she was walking out the only thing I heard was, "Yes I will help you figure this out Bella", thankfully I dodged her, "Bella, Love" I said, her face fell, _it fell!!?. _"Edward, just look at the babies, please." She said, "Okay, I looked at the first one, Looks just like Jacob, figures, but the second one, looked back at me, with two green eyes, that was mirror images of mine. _Am I a father?_

There is the second chapter; I hope I can pull off everything, is it getting to complicated?? Please review and tell me what you think, check out my other story Morning Darkness. Also vote on my poll for what story I should start next!!! I will try to add more Grey's in next chapter but right now I'm stuck with is Edward a father and if he is, is Jacob as well? I'm sure everyone wants to know how Mark is a vampire, and Edward is not. Please tell me if things get to confusing

Songs:  
Chemicals React- Aly and Aj- (I think it fits, for Bella and Edward)

Why- Secondhand Serenade- (I love this song, It fits for how Edward felt somewhat, Why did you do this to me?)

These Four Walls- Miley Cyrus (How Bella feels, When Edward left)

Please review. And I will get the chapters out quicker!!

Chelsea :)


	3. Chapter 3: Am I A Father?

Wow! I am shocked at how many hits I have got; sorry I haven't been updating this story; Morning Darkness has been getting my attention. So here is the third chapter, as most questions have been who are the babies' fathers. (Renesemee is not in the story yet!)

What I Wouldn't Give-

Chapter Three- Am I A Father!?

Bella's POV-

I knew Edward saw the second baby, the girl, she looked just like him, He still hadn't said anything "Edward, I'm sorry…" I started, "Bella, Bella. Don't worry I'm just having a moment." He said chuckling, "So am I a father?" he asked a smile playing at his lips, "Well, It sure seems like it, we have to talk about that and everything." I said, "Yes, can I hold her, while we chat?" he asked. "Yes" I said, I hated getting his hopes up, he might not be the father, but his simile, his simile just melted me.

--Meanwhile—Out in the family area.

Carlisle's POV-

How I was going to tell my wife we might be grandparents was something I was ready to do, I knew Emmett and Jasper would not take it well that there brother broke there pack, of no sex before marriage, **(Let the Emmett jokes begin!!) **I walked out, I would have to give Bella and Edward some time, Hopefully Jacob wasn't here, I never did like him, and I have always wandered what Bella saw in him. Esme had to have seen my facial expression cause she was over by my side at once, "Is everything okay, Carlisle?" she asked. "Yes, It is" I looked over towards Bella's family and my family and of course there was Jacob holding anther girls hand, great. "Everyone, Some things have came up, not bad, just some things Bella and Edward need to talk about alone, I'm sure Addison, Edward or myself will tell you when it's okay for visitors. "WHAT!? I'm the father, and don't I get to see my baby?" Jacob asked, "Babies," Addison corrected, she was now behide me. "Can I see them?" Jacob asked, "NO Sir! You have some questions to answer young man, with me, then maybe you can see the babies, maybe" Charlie said, Jacob squeezed his friend's hand and then went with Charlie. "Is that okay, everyone?" I asked. "Yes. We'll wait." They said, Alice got up, "Where are you going Alice?" I asked. "Going to tell the school what's going on." She said. "Okay." I replied back. I turned to Esme, "Can you go talk alone?" I asked her. "Ooooooo, Dad and mom are going to talk" Emmett said, putting air quotes around talk, making Jasper and Rosalie laugh. "Emmett Cullen, you will not show that behavior here," I said sternly. "Yes sir, I'm sorry" Emmett said. "Sure, Carlisle, anything" Esme replied. Sometimes I wander why we had 3 children and why are trying for more.

--Okay back to Bella's room--

Bella's POV

Edward had picked up my baby girl **(sorry, I don't have a name yet)** and was walking over to the rocking chair beside of my bed. "So, what are we going to do" I blurted out. I wanted to take one thing at a time but of coruse I had to rush it all. "Well, you are married now" he said, and his face fell. "Yeah, I didn't think you where coming back." I said. "I'm sorry Bella, sorry a million times over, when did you get married?" he asked, "Right after I found out that you died, I stayed overnight with Jacob and then this happened." I said, and I hated it, hated it, if I only would have known. "That's when I came back, I was going to beg for you to come back if I had to, but then everyone told me you had moved on, I thought you died cause you didn't even call Alice" he said. "I know, Edward I'm so sorry, If I only knew, you where back, I would have called, begged, pleaded. I finally felt whole when I saw you in the gym" I said. I didn't know I was crying, until he wiped the tears away, "So what are we going to name our baby?" he asked, Our baby, I think my heart melted at the words. "What are you thinking?" I asked, "hmmmm, I love the names Britney, and Alison" he said, "What about you?" he asked, "I like Eliza," I said, "What about Britney Alice Cullen?" I asked, "I wouldn't want anything else," he said, and he lent down and kissed me. Oh my gosh, he kissed me. My heart was pounding how long had I wanted him to kiss me again, his soft velvet lips on mine, and it was happening, I wander what Jacob was doing, I had hope that he wasn't here, The kiss lasted for a good 3 minutes, with Britney in-between us, He pulled away, "Man, I forget how it was to kiss you" he said, I laughed with him. "So where does this leave us?" I asked in a small voice, "I think it leaves us passionately in love, but your already taken." He said, sad, broken-hearted, If I had only listened to my gut feeling and held out a little longer, Edward and I could have been more the what we were now. We could have been something more. "I don't want to give it up, yet" I said, and then again I was crying, "I don't either" Edward said, he let a tear escape as well. "Will you wait for me, please, wait for me, give me some time, please wait." I said. "Oh Bella, I wish I could, but that anit my time to give." He said, "What." I said, I was fully crying now. "We are going to move soon…." He started, "Don't you give me that moving shit again, Edward Anthony Cullen, I've heard it" I said, I was upset and mad, how could he do this to me, how could he do this me anything. I put my head in my hands, he was still holding Britney, "Bella, you are married, you have two kids, how do you think this is going to work out?" he asked. "Faith and hope, When I saw you in the gym, I felt whole Edward, Whole. I finally slept good, in the helicopter." I said. "You wanted to forget Bella, you wanted to forget so you could live again. That's what I'm giving you, time to forget, time to learn how to live again." He said. "SO, you are going to leave me once again, leave your daughter without a father and ride off into the sunset?" I asked, I didn't know I was yelling, "MAYBE, I will" he said, "sounds about right" he added. I gritted my teeth together, "....Again, Edward, You broke my heart once I am not going to step aside and let you do that again." I said with force in my voice, I'm surprised my voice didn't crack. "Bella, why are we having this conversation again?" he asked. "Again, No we have not had this conversation before, the last time you left I just stepped aside and let you leave, let you give me this stupid little speech about why you aren't healthy for me, and how you had to leave." I was so mad. "I'm going to leave, I may or may not be back later. You have other people you need to see." He said, he put Britney in her bassinet and walked out the door. _What was that?_

My mom was the first to come in, she asked what the names were, I told her Britney Alice, and Edward Jacob, wait till Edward heard that ha. Next to come in were Esme, Rose, and Emmett. They said the babies were beautiful and then left to give me some rest, next to come in was Alice and Jasper, "Oh! Look at those beautiful little babies!" Alice exclaimed, "What are there names?" she asked, "Edward Jacob and Britney Alice" I said almost starting to cry again. Alice's face lit up, "Britney Alice?" she asked, I think I saw a tear escape from the corner of her eye, I had never saw Alice cry. "Yes, you are my best friend and Edward's favorite brother's girlfriend" I said, "What have you been up to?" I asked, "Well, Jasper and I are getting married, Will you be my matron of honor?" she asked, "Of course Alice! I would love too," I said. "Thanks, Bella, I should have called you when Edward came home, but you didn't call either so I thought you had moved or something, I'm hurt you didn't at least invite me to the wedding." She said. She came and set where Edward had, "I'm sorry Alice, I don't know what I was thinking." I said. "Bella, as your bff I have to tell you something, Jacob came in with anther girl and is holding her hand, I'm sorry I had to tell you" she said. I heard a knock on my door, It was Addison, "Bella we had ran some test right after your babies were born, and we know who the father is" she said, Alice held on to both mine and Jasper's hands, Would you like me to go get Edward and Jacob?" she asked, "Yes please, and the whole families please" I replied. She nodded okay and walked out to go get Edward and Jacob, and my family. I had no clue what was going to happen next. Alice and Jasper said nothing and neither did I, thankfully it gave me some time to think, Whoever was the father is who I would be true to, if it was Edward, which I hoped it was, hopefully we could be together, and if it was Jacob he would never see me shed anther tear for Edward Cullen. Soon one by one, everyone came in, Charlie and Renee', Emmett and Rose, Esme and Carslie, Billy, Jacob, a girl who was holding Jacob's hand and at last Edward. "Everyone, I'm sure you are ready to here who is a new dad and who is not, we ran some test right after the babies were born, As you can see, the baby boy", Addison looked at me for a name, "Edward Jacob," I said, I saw Jacob look down and Edward had a smile playing at his lips "looks like Jacob and the baby girl" Addison started then finished waiting for her name,"Britney Alice" I said. "Looks just like Edward and the father is…"

HA! I left a cliffy, a huge one, you will have to wait till I update again to know who the father is. I'm sorry, don't hate me or be upset and mad, I'm working on the forth chapter right now so you will know soon who is the daddy. Enjoy. Chelsea 

Songs:

**Pretend: Secondhand Serenade**- (How Edward feels, "_Please let me be free from you, Please let be free, I can't face the truth".)_

**Just A Dream: Carrie Underwood**- (How Bella felt when Edward tried to say goodbye again and when he did say goodbye, "_Baby why did you leave me, why did you let me go, I was counting on forever, now I'll never know, I can't even breath, It's like I'_ _m looking from a distance, everybody's saying he anit coming home now. This can't be happening to me, This is just a dream")_

**Already Home: Ha Ash** _(_How Edward feels when he kisses Bella, "_I Was already home, right where I was supposed to be, you were right in front of me I was not alone, I was already home sometimes you to blind to see the one thing that you really need has been there all along, It took leaving you to know, I was already home")_

**A Little Bit Longer: Jonas Brothers- **(Just a little bit longer till you find out who the father is :p)

Please review! Enjoy Chelsea 


	4. Chapter 4:Goodbyes Are Hard To Say

What I Wouldn't Give:

Chapter Four: Goodbyes are hard to say

AN: Thanks everyone, please be warned you will probably hate the start but read until the end please! Enjoy Chelsea

_Flashback:  
Addison: "Everyone, I'm sure you are ready to here who is a new dad and who is not, we ran some test right after the babies were born, As you can see, the baby boy", Addison looked at me for a name, "Edward Jacob," I said, I saw Jacob look down and Edward had a smile playing at his lips "looks like Jacob and the baby girl" Addison started then finished waiting for her name,"Britney Alice" I said. "Looks just like Edward and the father is…"_

_--End Of Flashback—_

Bella's POV

Addison was about to announce who the father was, I felt Edward grab my other hand, "And the father is…" Addison started I held my breath, _Edward, Edward, Edward please let it be Edward_. "Jacob" she finished, I saw Edward crumble in front of me, Esme started crying right when I did, I didn't even realize that Addison had walked out, I was crying so hard, I wanted them to be Edward's babies so bad, so bad. Alice rubbed my hand she was holding, "It'll be okay Bella, It'll be okay." She said trying to sooth me. But in all reality it would not be okay, This was my last stitch effort to get back together with Edward, now that he knew the baby wasn't his I knew he would leave, "Edward?" I asked, trying to blink back the tears, "Yes Bella" he replied turning to look at me, I put my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss right on the lips, I didn't care that Jacob was in there or my parents, I didn't care "I will always love you, Always know that and please don't leave me, please." I tried again to get Edward to wait for me in crying pleads, I think by now everyone was crying except Jacob, Billy and Jake's girlfriend, was crying. "Isabella" he started, "He was using my real name, that was never a good sign. "You are married and have two kids, I can't wait for you and I can't stay, it's time for you to grow up and be a mom, and a wife. Goodbye Isabella." I didn't realize I had started singing I really was trying everything to get him to stay, "_I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you again. And all the loneness I will go though, but if you want to leave I won't stop you" _I was singing Vanessa Hudgens song "Don't Leave". "Then don't," he said, he let go of my hand and left me crying staring after him. I kept crying for what felt like forever, Alice and Jasper stayed in my room, and Jacob did as well. After I got done crying it was time to address Jacob. "So what where you doing while I was in labor. Huh?" I asked, Alice was feeding Britney Alice and Jasper was feeding, Edward Jacob who we have now nicknamed EJ. "Um, I was." He started, "You were with that girl, you were with in here," I accused, "yes I was. And it was amazing" He said, I throw my ring and it hit him right in the temple and I didn't know I was yelling, "FINE, YOU CAN HAVE HER, IT IS OVER JACOB LEROY BLACK". I heard a knock on the door, "come in" I said, taking it down a few octaves, It was Addison, she had the weirdest expression on her face, "Is it a bad time?" she asked, "No", I said, "I was just telling Jacob I wanted a divorce. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm extremely sorry, I looked back over the test results, and they were wrong, Edward is the father, an intern was looking at them his name is George O' Malloy, his calling is trauma but he had to look over the results, I should have checked them out then, but I didn't think too, I'm sorry at all the problems it has caused, you" she said, "Thank you Addison and it is the best thing you have told me today" I said, "I will go tell the others," she said and backed out of the door. Alice and Jasper did a mini happy dance in the left corner of my room, I'm sure a fully out happy dance would be shared when they put down Edward and my children, "Alice may I use your cell phone?" I asked, "Sure, are you going to call Edward?" she asked, "You know me to well," I answered, "So does this mean I'm childless?" Jacob asked, "Yep it also means that you don't have a wife either" I said, smirking, "I will call my attorney, tonight and get you a copy of the papers sent in priority overnight shipping" I said, I was having too much fun with this, Alice was jumping up and down, thank goodness she had already put Britney in her bassinet, "Get out Jacob" I said, I looked though Alice's contacts and found the number I was looking for, I pressed send. "What is it Alice?" Edward asked annoying, "Edward it's me Bella," I said.

***

Edward's POV-

Here I was riding down the road, listening to There You'll Be, by. Faith Hill, I was crying, why was I such an idiot once again, I had to clue where I was going, it would be sunrise before sunset so I couldn't ride off into the sunset. Then my phone started ringing, the song Leave Out All The Rest was my ring tone- _When my time comes, forget all the wrong that I've done, help me leave behide some reason to be missed, don't resent me, and when your feeling empty, keep me in your memory, leave out all the rest, leave out all the rest. _I saw it was Alice, "What is it Alice" I hissed into the phone, "Edward it's me, Bella" I heard my Bella said, "If you are going to beg me to come back, I'm not going to" I said with venom. I heard Alice, ask Bella what I was saying, I also heard her tell Bella to go ahead and tell me. "What did you want to say Bella?" I asked her. "Well, congratulations Edward, you're a father" She said, "What?" I asked I could fell more tears flowing down my checks, "Yeah, it's true we'll all missing you, Britney, EJ, and me will you come back home?" she asked. "Yes anything for my Bella." I said, "I'll explain when you get here," she said, "Bye, I love you" she added at the end, "I love you too" I said, the phone clicked off and I went on to the next song on the CD Alice made both Bella and I when we first got together the next song was Keeping Me Alive By. The Afters, I turned around at the nearest gas station and pushed the peddle to the medal as I sped to see the one's I loved once again. When I got to the hospital I ran to Bella's room. She was asleep with the two bassinets beside her bed, I pulled the covers back and got into the bed with her, just like old times I put my arms around her and gave a kiss on the check and soon I was asleep as well. I awoke in the morning and saw Bella in the rocking chair feeding Britney; Rosalie was feeding EJ in the chair beside of her. "Hey sleepyhead" Bella said playfully, I couldn't help but glance at her left hand, _Where was her ring? _"Um Bella, where's you ring?" I asked her, "Oh you haven't heard the story yet Edward?" Alice asked bouncing in_. _"Um, No, Alice I don't" I said, "Can I tell him, can I tell him?" Alice asked Bella, "Yes, little pixie, You can" she said, her and Rose laughed at that "Okay, so Jacob was with Leah when Bella was in labor, so Bella throws her ring at him, it hits him right on the temple, he's got a huge knot in his head because of it, then Addison comes in and she asked if it was a bad time, Bella said no, I was just about to tell Jacob I wanted a devoice, so Addison then says that it was all one big mistake and that you were the real father, then Bella tells Jacob he would get the papers in overnight priority shipping, and he asked if he is Childless, and Bella says yes and you also don't have a wife, that's it." Alice said, in about 4 minutes. "Wow" I said, "Okay you two out, out, Edward and I have some things to talk about." She said, Rose gave EJ a kiss on his forehead. "So have I been to bad of an idiot for you to take me back?" I asked, "No, because firstly, you're my idiot, secondly, you always come back, and thirdly I love you with all my heart." She answered, "I'll be right back" I told her and I ran out to my car, "Where are you going Edward if you have hurt Bella again so help us" Rose said, "No, I'm going to grab something" I said, "You better be, Wait are you going to…" Rose started, "Are you Edward, Are you?" Alice finished, "Yes I am," I answered I could not believe they had figured it out, "I'm calling Esme" Alice said, "don't you want the answer first?" I asked, "NO!" both Rose and Alice said, "Edward we know Bella will say yes, you two are meant to be" they said together, "Rose you go tell Carlisle" Alice said, Rose turned when I stopped her, "May I please tell my parents and not have my brother's girlfriends tell them?" I asked them, "yes" they said, "I'm sorry Edward we're just so excited, we'll keep it quiet." Alice said, we said our goodbyes, and then I ran out to my Volvo and pulled out the ring box, I had kept in here for almost a year now, I hoped she said yes hoped with all my heart, I knew the devoice probably wouldn't be final for a long time but as long as she was mine, I was fine. I ran back to Bella's room, I saw Alice and Rosalie give me a simile of encouragement, Bella's door was cracked and I could hear Bella and Jacob fighting, "What in the hell is this Bella, you get $100,000 dollars and I get everything else, that's how is over half of how much our stupid house cost us, that you picked out" I heard him say, "Jacob it's done, I'm already gone and the sooner this is over the better" she said, "Oh so _he's _back in your life now, huh?" Jacob's asked. "Yes, I guess." She said, "HE broke your heart and your taking him back?" Jacob asked, "Yes, she is, apparently she's found something in me, that she didn't in you, maybe love." I said walking in. "Edward" she said, "Hey Bella, sorry it took me so long" I said, "It's okay" she said, I walked over and gave her a little kiss, "NOW LEAVE JACOB" we both yelled, he left, "So Bella I have a question to ask you" I started, "and that is?" she asked, I her intake of breath as I got down on one knee, "Isabella Marie Swan, When I saw you I was whole, I have and will always love you, I promise I will give you everything you need and more, Will you marry me?" I asked, "Yes" she said, I put the ring on her left hand it was Esme's engagement ring, and kissed every finger before kissing the ring that was now my loves.

So there was the forth chapter I hope you enjoyed, I know the start wasn't nice but I had to break-up Bella and Jacob somehow, please, please review.

Songs for this chapter:

Keeping Me Alive- The Afters

Don't Leave- Vanessa Hudgens

There You'll Be- Faith Hill

Now You Know- Hilary Duff


End file.
